


Änderung

by DaintyCrow



Series: Der Rote Faden [2]
Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Friendship, Sequel, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canaan tut – in der letzten Episode, nachdem Marias Flugzeug gestartet ist – etwas mit Marias 'Geschenk'.</p><p>Fortsetzung zu "Zwei Rote Fäden"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Änderung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109435) by Colorless Cat. 



> Kommentare werden an den Originalautoren weitergeleitet.

Canaan starrte zurück auf ihr Spiegelbild in dem rechteckigen, rissigen Spiegel an der langweiligen Wand. Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem braunen Wildlederrucksack auf dem schmalen Holztisch. Die Söldnerin öffnete ihre Tasche und ihre Finger wühlten über den Boden, bis sie _es_ gefunden hatte.

Ein rotes Band wurde aus der Tasche gezogen, und in die Luft gehalten.

_Maria …_

Canaan starrte auf das einfache Band, aber es war mehr als nur ein Band. Es war ein Band ihrer Freundschaft.

_Auch wenn Maria jetzt weit weg von mir ist, habe ich immer noch ein Teil von ihr._

Ein Mantel von glitzernden Tränen bildete sich in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen. Canaan zwang sich zu lächeln.

_Zumindest ist sie sicher._

Canaan konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie Maria vermisste und dass sie sich wünschte für immer mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

_Wenn doch nur unsere Welten nicht so weit auseinander liegen würden …_

Die Söldnerin dachte an Alphard. Der Name erfüllte ihr Herz nicht länger mit Hass. Stattdessen brachte ihr Name nun eine leere Stille. Alphard würde für immer ihre unvergessliche Erzfeindin sein, aber sie wusste, dass Alphard nicht _vollständig_ verschwunden war.

Canaan hielt den roten Faden auf Augenhöhe. Sie band ihre Haare hoch und kehrte mit den Augen wieder zurück zu dem Spiegel. Das rote Band stach aus ihrem farblosen Haar heraus. Jetzt war es ein Teil von ihr.

Die Söldnerin hatte sich geändert. Sie mochte es.


End file.
